


Insert Key in Lock [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 21st Birthdays, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cake, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Robots, Zoe and Mal in the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Insert Key in Lock" by inkvoices.</p><p>"<i>The important thing is that keys make doors open.</i> A multi-fandom fic in which characters turn twenty-one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Key in Lock [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Insert Key In Lock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489746) by [inkvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices). 



Length: 10:09  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/insert%20key%20in%20lock.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/insert-key-in-lock).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
